


Hoodwinked

by InfernalRevenge



Category: Foreign Affairs (Visual Novel)
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, Female Blaine Hayes, Male Main Character, exchanging clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalRevenge/pseuds/InfernalRevenge
Summary: Blaine gets to know Magnus through his hoodie.
Relationships: Blaine Hayes/Main Character (Foreign Affairs)
Kudos: 3





	Hoodwinked

It was the home stretch until the dreaded debate project deadline, so Blaine and Magnus decided to try to camp out in the campus library to finalize all the details. They were hardly the only people to have that idea though, so by the time they made it there, it was already jam-packed with students, occupying every seat and every electrical outlet in the place. The campus cafe provided them no such solace either.

That was what led them to a cafe not too far from campus. Tatum and Jacob had vetted the place at their request, and of course stayed at a table close by. Just to ensure that neither of them would draw too much attention, they were dressed more casually than usual -- Magnus in a navy blue zip-up hoodie, sweatpants, non-prescription glasses, and a snapback to cover his fiery red hair. Blaine sported a long-sleeved cotton shirt and jeans, her hair tied up out of her face and wearing some glasses of her own.

Whatever Magnus thought about her actually needing something to correct her vision, he kept to himself. She was never going to stop teasing him if he actually told her she looked good in them.

The two of them shared a booth in one corner of the cafe, exchanging notes and discussing counterpoints to arguments that may come up in certain topics. All the while, the Ardonian tried to ignore the fact that they were seated right underneath the air conditioning unit blasting freezing cold air in the place. Despite her get up, it really didn't help much at all, her hairs still standing on end as if it helped protect her from the elements, the cold pricking her skin anyway. Her legs at least had the table to thank for blocking out most of the air, but her upper body was a different story. She tried her best to focus on the tasks at hand, ignoring the chills that ran through her and the loud snorts she made in an effort to clear her stuffy nose.

Eventually, Magnus did come to notice her predicament, offering to exchange places with her and buy her another hot drink.

"You know the aircon is aimed down at both of us, right?" she replied, looking up at the unit above. Her voice was slightly off due to her stuffed nose. She shook her head at the offer, "I just wanna get this done. The sooner we do, the sooner we can get out."

"Well you're not exactly focusing when you're right across from me, freezing your ass off," Magnus replied.

"Come on, we're almost done anyway, right?" Blaine just kept deflecting. The last thing she needed on her mind was how she was actually feeling.

"We still need finishing statements for the latter half of topics. We can do these tomorrow if--"

"No, what's left? Let's just get what we can done."

As if shaking off the cold, she got back to work on her own laptop, seemingly back to normal programming. Magnus started doing the same...

...until he heard her sniffling once more.

Without a word, the Rutherlandian shed off his hoodie and handed it over to the girl. She merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Ever the gentleman, huh?"

"You clearly need it more than I do."

"And what happens when you get cold too, Rutherland? Should I snuggle up next to you so we can both be warm?"

Magnus tried to ignore how the thought of that actually did make him feel warmer, but he just smiled amusedly.

"I'll be fine, trust me. Just take it before I change my mind."

Blaine took it with a slight smirk, pulling her arms through the lined sleeves. Immediately, she felt much more comfortable, helped by the fact that the boy had practically kept it warm the whole time. It sat almost awkwardly on her -- he wasn't that much taller, but their body builds were certainly different, and while it fit him perfectly, it was oversized on her. Still, it was a welcome relief, and she was finally able to concentrate.

Taking a quick break from typing to warm up her hands, she shoved them in the pockets of the hoodie, only to find something already in them. "Mini candy bars?" she asked, taking one out. "Didn't know Halloween came early this year."

"They're dark chocolate with dried fruit and nuts in them," Magnus supplied, seemingly unbothered by the cold despite shedding a layer, wearing only a black t-shirt. "You can have one if you want."

Blaine made a slight face, not quite impressed with that description. "If I'm gonna eat chocolate, I'm not gonna pretend like it's healthy for me."

"It's good, I promise! I used to hate them when I was a kid and they were the only sweets my mom willingly got for me, but now I've actually come to like them."

"Are you saying I have the palate of a child, Rutherland?"

"I'm saying don't knock it 'til you try it, Ardona."

Blaine rolled her eyes -- he's learning too much from her. After a few moments, Magnus returned to his laptop, unaware that she took him up on his offer and decided to eat a bit of the candy for herself.

_Not bad_ , she thought. It wasn't what she would normally go for for a sweet fix, but she had to admit that the flavors and textures actually worked well together. Maybe she could get away with taking one more. She slipped one more into the pocket of her jeans, licking her fingers clean before re-focusing.

Hours passed and their respective bodyguards reminded them of the time, deciding to turn in for the night. They were escorted back to campus, the ride home silent but comfortably so. In their tiredness, Magnus had forgotten to ask Blaine for his hoodie back brfore getting dropped off, but he decided to just ask for it after class tomorrow -- he wouldn't miss it for just one night.

Meanwhile, back in her own suite, Blaine crashed onto her own bed exhausted, still in her clothes that day, just barely managing to kick off her shoes and undo her hair before settling in. She breathed in the familiar scent of her sheets, yet it was mixed in with something different. When she tried to remove her glasses, that was when she realized she still had Magnus' hoodie on from earlier. It felt cozy, the thick fabric warming her up enough that she only needed to pull the sheets up to her legs.

Unconsciously, she buried her nose in it and inhaled deeply, taking in its scent. It smelled like his cologne -- clean linen with a hint of vanilla. She sometimes caught a whiff of it in passing or when they were seated next to each other, but having a closer look (or rather, smell) at it was an entirely different experience. Her arms littered with goosebumps as she kept taking it in, snuggling into the hoodie and reveling in its softness. It was much more comforting than she may have allowed herself to let on, feeling as if she can be close to Magnus in this way. _It's kinda like... cuddling him_ , she thought, letting it linger in her mind as it warmed her from the inside out.

She barely realized what she was doing, the haze of sleep clouding her judgement as she zipped it all the way up, enveloped in the scent of him as she drifted off to a deep and restful sleep.

.

.

.

(When Magnus got his hoodie back the next day, he _did_ _not_ notice how it smelled a bit different -- citrus fruits and honey. Like Blaine's perfume. And he most _definitely did not_ deliberately keep it off him for a while just to preserve the scent. But he did find a few milk chocolates in its pockets. Dionne could attest to seeing him eat some while they hung out at their suite.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to, you can follow my Tumblr, heckin-writings


End file.
